


Hear No Evils, Smell No Lies

by lita



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Helpful Foggy Nelson, Humor, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Paranoia, Protective Foggy Nelson, The Illuminati (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Foggy gave Brett an "anonymous" tip about a smuggler gang. A conversation based fic.“I was told that Daredevil and Wolverine could detect whether Black Widow or Hawkeye lie. Those two Avengers could beat any other lie detectors. How about that?”“I don’t think that information is more reassuring given people’s mistrust toward mutants. Besides, how could Daredevil, X-Men, and the Avengers get together in one room? Who arranged for that?”“Do I look like a superhero directory to you?"





	Hear No Evils, Smell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker and also not betaed so please kindly point out any mistakes.

“What’re we doing here, Mr. Nelson?”

“Oh no, don’t Mr. Nelson me, Brett. Not after what I gave your mother last night.”

“That came out wrong.”

“Yes, I realized it as soon as I uttered it. I’m sorry. But please don’t call me Mr. Nelson, it’s just awkward coming from you.”

“Fine, Foggy. What do you want? Why are we meeting at a café across my precinct?”

“Did you just make an arrest for a gang just half an hour ago?”

“I shouldn’t tell you anything about police business.”

“Fine if you want to play it this way. That anonymous tip came from me. That’s why we’re meeting here rather than in your precinct.”

“That definitely defeats the purpose of being anonymous. Where did you get these tips from? Don’t tell me you beat them up.”

“Me? Of course not. I prefer to use words. That’s why I became a lawyer. The tip came from Daredevil.”

“It was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen who beat them to a pulp then.”

“I can neither deny nor confirm that. He just told me there were a gang of human smugglers at Pier 19 and asked me to call the police.”

“We knew the Hell’s Fury gang was up to something but we could never prove that. This arrest might also be proven fruitless if there was no proof. Daredevil didn’t happen to caught them red handed, did he?”

“Hell’s Fury? Wow, that’s original. I’m not sure about the details. I just know that Daredevil and Wolverine know they're guilty.”

“I don’t think an accusation from a vigilante and a murderous mutant carries any weight. In fact, it could make the matters worse. We might as well use lie detectors.”

“I have it from good authority that Daredevil and Wolverine are 100% more reliable than lie detectors.”

“How is that possible?”

“Their lie detecting skills have been tested of course. I don’t know how Daredevil knows whether people lie. You know how secretive he is. I heard that Wolverine could tell by smells if a person lies.”

“I didn’t know _that_. How reliable is that?”

“I was told that Daredevil and Wolverine could detect whether Black Widow or Hawkeye lie. Those two Avengers could beat any other lie detectors. How about that?”

“I don’t think that information is more reassuring given people’s mistrust toward mutants. Besides, how could Daredevil, X-Men, and the Avengers get together in one room? Who arranged for that?”

“Do I look like a superhero directory to you? I was just given the location of the gang and the fact that Daredevil and Wolverine know they’re guilty. As for the rest about superhero gatherings, I’m in the dark as much as you.”

“I wish I could know whether you lie to me this time. The fact that those powerful superheroes gather together under one roof is daunting. What if they decide to take over the world? What if there is a secret organization run by the most powerful superheroes and mutants to decide the fate of the world?”

“Paranoid much? I’m sure if they want to take over the world, they would’ve done it by now.”

“Unless it’s a subtle take over.”

“Brett, I really didn’t take you for a conspiracy theorist.”

“Uh yes, sorry, I got carried away a bit there. I’m still stuck at the thought of Daredevil and Wolverine together under one roof. Back to the matter at hand, how do I prove Hell’s Fury is guilty as we have no proof so far?”

“That’s where I come in. I could help you building a case. I’m sure those fancy superheroes could help me.”

“We don’t need their help. Our police force is capable. Besides, don’t you have your fancy job at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz?”

“If you must know it’s Hogarth, Chao, Benowitz and Nelson now.”

“I’m not sure whether to congratulate you as I hate lawyers.”

“Except me.”

“No exception. You’re a partner there. How do you have enough time to help me anyway?”

“That’s the beauty of being a partner. I could give myself the time for doing pro bono.”

“And you want to spend that pro bono time helping me…”

“Yes, of course. We go way back. Besides, that gang consists of very bad people. Hell’s Kitchen will be much safer without them.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

“You could say thank you.”

“I guess. But please don’t include those fancy superheroes, vigilantes, and mutants.”

“I won’t ask them for help. I also won’t refuse information that falls into my lap.”

“I could work with that.”

“I know you’ll listen to reason. Send my regards to Bess.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

 

* * *

“How did it go with Brett?”

“Are you doubting my persuasion skills, Matt?”

“No, of course, not.”

“It went as well as expected. It’s just he is still stuck with the idea that you could work together with Wolverine.”

“Technically nobody could work together with Wolverine. We just put up with him most of the time.”

“The we being?”

“The New Avengers of course.”

“I can’t believe you joined the Avengers.”

“I didn’t join the Avengers, I joined the New Avengers.”

“What’s the difference anyway?”

“Not much. The original one has Captain America. Mine doesn’t.”

“I still can’t believe you decided to join a team.”

“Neither can I.”

“Matt, if the most powerful superheroes and mutants worked together to shape the world, you would know about it, would you?”

“I think Brett’s paranoia is getting to you. I don’t think that secret organization exists. Although if they were _that_ powerful, they’d be able to keep their secrets.”

“That’s not reassuring at all.”

“I know. But at least we have the Avengers and New Avengers to help us unless of course some of their members are also the members of that secret organization.”

“Now you’re just pulling my legs. If they were in the same team as you, I’m sure you could detect their heartbeats when they lie.”

“Your faith in my lie detecting skill is astounding. But if someone is hiding a secret, I wouldn’t know unless I ask a question and _hear_ their reaction. I can’t exactly ask my team member if they belong to a secret organization.”

“Yes, you’re right. It’s crazy talk anyway. Let’s go to Josie. It’s your time to pick up the tab.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Matt, Foggy, and Brett didn't know about the existence of "The Illuminati". They were so close to the truth. I haven't read Hickman's New Avengers so not sure who found out and/or joined "The Illuminati" besides the founding members.  
> -The timeline is screwy so it's around after Daredevil Season 2 with the difference that Matt and Foggy are still friends but also around the New Avengers Vol 2 time where Matt joined the New Avengers. Yes, I know Matt is in The Defenders but a superhero or any person could belong to more than one club at the same time.  
> -This fic was inspired by an issue in New Avengers Vol 2 where Matt and Logan actually used their lie detecting skills. That and also the fact that "The Illuminati" existed of course.  
> -I hope they're in character. I've never written Brett before.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
